Croque-mort et croque-vivant
by aroishot
Summary: Toutes les deux semaines, les Volturi se nourrissent. Mais qui passe derrière pour nettoyer tout ça ? Attention pour celles qui me connaissent : cette fiction est très différente de mon style habituel. Elle est beaucoup plus sombre mais d'après les reviews, j'ai quand même réussi à être drôle (malgré moi). One shot !


« Alba, le Palazzio del Priori vient d'appeler : ils ont à nouveau besoin de nos services. Tu peux y aller stp ? » me demande mon chef à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Bien sûr chef ! Je finis ici et je m'en occupe » lui assurai-je paisiblement.

Le Palazzio del Priori… Je commençais à avoir l'habitude… Toutes les deux semaines environ, je fais le nettoyage là-bas. Un nettoyage un peu particulier, il est vrai… Mais les nettoyages que j'effectue sont toujours un peu particuliers… Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je travaille dans ma société. Mon job ? Nettoyer les scènes de crime mais pas seulement : mon boss a eu l'idée de fusionner avec une société de pompes funèbres ce qui fait que je ne me contente pas du sang, je m'occupe aussi des cadavres ! En gros, je suis un croque-mort et j'adore ça ! Je sais, c'est bizarre ! Vous devez m'imaginer jeune avec des cheveux noirs, une peau blanche cadavérique, du maquillage plein les yeux, des piercings, des vêtements gothiques et plein d'autres préjugés… Ben pas du tout ! J'ai 27 ans, je suis blonde, la peau bronzée et j'ai un look très fashion. Si j'ai décidé d'être croque-mort, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des idées morbides ou parce que je suis asociale. Au contraire, je mène une vie saine, j'ai plein d'amies et je déteste me promener la nuit dans un cimetière : ça fait trop peur ! Non, la raison pour laquelle je suis devenue croque-mort est tout autre. En fait, elle se trouve justement au Palazzio del Priori.

Mais pour l'heure, je dois finir de nettoyer la maison du signor Rossi. Apparemment, sa femme a égorgé la femme de ménage parce qu'elle pensait que son mari la trompait avec alors qu'en réalité, il la trompe avec son majordome. D'ailleurs, je crois que ce dernier a démissionné : son amour pour le signor Rossi doit être moins fort que son attachement à la vie. Il a de la chance… Si seulement je pouvais être comme lui : aimer quelqu'un moins que ma propre vie. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je regarde le tapis ensanglanté et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les gens sont étranges. Ce tapis est magnifique, enfin, il l'était avant d'être tâché et pourtant, la signora Rossi n'a pas hésité à le sacrifier pour assouvir une pseudo vengeance. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé un moyen plus propre comme, je ne sais pas moi : la pendaison, la strangulation, ou alors la pousser pendant qu'elle nettoyait les vitres ? Non, elle y est allée au couteau et a redécoré le tapis. Quel gâchis ! Lui, il ne l'aurait jamais permis ! Il respecte beaucoup trop les artistes pour commettre un tel acte. En revanche, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accorde une quelconque valeur aux humains…

Ce qu'il y a de bien dans mon job, c'est que je donne de l'espoir et que je rétablis une sorte d'équilibre dans les maisons touchées. Imaginez qu'un crime ait lieu dans votre maison ! C'est horrible ! Et même si la police emmène le corps, vous ne gardez qu'une seule chose à l'esprit « Il y a eu un mort dans cette maison ! Dans ma maison ! Je ne vais jamais plus pouvoir dormir dedans ! Il faut que je parte d'ici ! ». Franchement, c'est dommage non ? C'est votre maison ! Pourquoi devriez-vous partir alors que quelqu'un s'est fait descendre chez vous ? Vous êtes chez vous ! Il n'a pas le droit de vous expulser ! Du coup, si ça vous arrive, il vous suffit de nous appeler. Vous me donnez les clés et, quelques heures après (tout dépend des dégâts engendrés par la scène), vous retrouvez votre maison comme elle l'était avant le meurtre. Vous pouvez à nouveau vivre normalement ! Je répare vos vases, nettoie vos tapis, repeint vos meubles pour faire disparaitre les traces de lutte… Bref, je vous rends votre vie qui retrouve son rythme normal et ça, c'est cool !

Ca y est ! Le tapis est enfin propre. Pfiou ! Eh beh, tu reviens de loin. J'en profite pour prendre une photo du tapis. Après tout, il s'y connait en art, ça pourrait être un sujet de conversation genre « Au fait Monsieur Volturi, j'ai vu un tapis magnifique tout à l'heure. Tenez, je l'ai photographié. Est-ce que vous savez si c'est un tapis persan ? A quoi puis-je le reconnaître ? » Il me répondra sûrement et nous pourrons discuter pendant des heures. Hum… OK Alba, réveille-toi ! Tu rêves toute seule là ! Si tu crois qu'il a le temps de parler avec toi… Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce : tout est parfait ! Le signor et la signora Rossi vont pouvoir à nouveau vivre correctement. Ils devront juste trouver de nouveaux domestiques mais cela ne relève pas de ma compétence. Je suis croque-mort, pas agence d'intérim ! En revanche, il faudra que je pense à aller chercher la femme de ménage à la morgue après avoir fait le nettoyage au Palazzio del Priori pour lui refaire une beauté avant l'enterrement. Eh oui ! Pomponner les morts fait également partie de mes fonctions. En revanche, je ne creuse pas de tombe : trop épuisant !

En tout cas, il est l'heure de me rendre à mon prochain lieu de rendez-vous. Je me demande dans quel état je vais encore trouver leur salle du trône. A chaque fois, elle est intégralement maculée de sang et une trentaine de cadavres gisent un peu partout par terre. Heureusement, Félix, un des habitants du château, me donne souvent un coup de main pour les déplacer. Il a une force titanesque ! Il parvient à en empiler au moins cinq les uns sur les autres et à les mettre dans la pièce qu'ils m'ont réservée pour que je cache les causes de la mort. Certes, cela ne semble pas très légal comme cela mais il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que nous n'étions pas du même monde, eux et moi !

« Buon giorno signora » me dit la secrétaire. Je ne la connais pas celle-là. Encore une nouvelle. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je me suis occupée de la précédente la semaine dernière !

« Buon giorno signora, sono Alba » je réponds tout en continuant mon chemin. Je suis une habituée ici. 10 ans que je fais le même chemin toutes les deux semaines ! Apparemment, les propriétaires du château ne veulent que moi et pour être honnête, cela me fait très plaisir ! Cela veut dire que je fais bien mon travail, non ? Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'avais été un peu intimidée par le luxe ambiant et les nombreux tableaux qui ornent ce long couloir. Mais, dès que j'avais vu cette grande pièce qu'ils appellent « salle du trône » et qui était vraiment dans un sale état, je m'étais sentie à l'aise. J'avais une pièce magnifique à nettoyer et je ne m'étais pas fait prier pour me mettre au travail ! Très vite, cette salle cauchemardesque avait retrouvé sa beauté naturelle. C'est là que je l'avais croisé pour la première fois.

« Hey ! Alba ! T'es en retard ! » claironne Félix en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos qui me fait avancer de plusieurs mètres

« Comment suis-je sensée être en retard alors que nous n'avons pas convenu d'heure ? A moins que… tu m'attendais ? » minaudai-je, sachant très bien qu'il adore ça et que, lui comme moi savons que c'est un jeu.

« Evidemment ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! » me sourit-il en prenant un air enjôleur. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire et continue mon chemin jusqu'à mon lieu de travail. OK… Comme d'habitude, ils n'ont pas fait dans la dentelle !

« Je t'ai déjà bougé tes amis dans ton bureau » m'avertit-il avant de partir, non sans m'avoir fait un clin d'œil très appuyé et avoir soupiré longuement en regardant fixement mes fesses. Un de ces jours, il faudra que j'explique à Félix comment on drague car le pauvre n'est clairement pas doué. Quoique… Moi, je le trouve très drôle mais ce n'est pas pour lui que mon cœur se consume à chaque instant.

J'enfile mes gants et je commence mon travail. Après plusieurs heures passées à tout nettoyer, je remarque Démétri dans le coin de la porte, m'observant un peu plus discrètement que Félix. Ces deux-là sont les meilleurs amis du monde alors qu'ils sont totalement différents. Félix est un grand gaillard, toujours avec le sourire et le mot pour rire mais draguant comme un gros bourrin. Démétri est plus petit et plus raffiné, il séduit les filles comme si elles étaient ses proies. J'avoue que je me sens toujours plus à l'aise avec Félix que Démétri.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Démétri ? lui demandais-je pour que ce moment gênant cesse au plus vite

\- Non… Je te regardais juste. Tu prends des poses très sexy quand tu nettoies

\- Rien n'est plus excitant qu'une femme avec un balai ! Tu as raison ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse : je dois aller m'occuper de mes « amis »

\- Tu veux que je t'y conduise ?

\- C'est très gentil mais depuis le temps, je commence à connaître le chemin

\- Dommage… Viens me voir après si tu veux discuter… ou autre chose

\- Malheureusement, j'ai une autre « amie » qui m'attend dehors. Désolée

\- Dommage… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates

\- Une bonne conversation ?

\- Entre autres…

Enfin, il s'éclipse ! Ouf ! Je peux maintenant me consacrer à mes « amis » et faire disparaitre les deux trous qu'ils ont chacun dans le cou. Après une bonne heure de travail, ils sont tous parfaits. Je n'ai plus qu'à prévenir mon patron pour qu'il fasse chercher les corps. Alors que je sors de la pièce pour téléphoner, je le croise, lui ! Soudain, mon cœur s'arrête… pour repartir de plus belle.

\- Buon giorno Alba

\- Buon giorno Aro

\- As-tu fini ton travail ?

\- Oui, à l'instant ! J'allais prévenir mon patron pour qu'il s'occupe du reste

\- Bien ! Très bien !

\- Euh… Aro ?

\- Oui ma douce Alba ?

\- Euh… Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en tapis ? Parce que j'ai vu un magnifique tapis aujourd'hui et je me demandais si c'était un tapis persan mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose alors euh..

\- As-tu pris une photo ?

\- Hein ? Ah ! Oh ! Oui ! Tenez

\- Hum… C'est une très belle pièce en effet. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Chez le signor Rossi. Il habite près de Volterra, dans une maison isolée un peu en hauteur. Pourquoi ?

\- Hum… Oh… Pour rien ! Je me demandais juste si Démétri ne devrait pas aller rencontrer ce signor… Pour une visite de courtoisie, bien entendu

\- Bien entendu… Je dois malheureusement vous laisser Aro. Leur domestique m'attend à la morgue pour un dernier soin de beauté.

\- Je comprends ! Passe une bonne soirée Alba ! A bientôt !

\- A bientôt !

Après avoir téléphoné à mon patron, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Le signor Rossi ne perdra pas que ses domestiques apparemment. Tout ça parce que je voulais lui parler ! Mais bon, que puis-je y faire ? Je suis un croque-mort et lui, un croque-vivant !


End file.
